108_maidens_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Four Schools Deep Arts
This notes were given to Su Xing by Tang Lianxin. It is about Four Styles School's true tool refining. Four Styles School’s tool refinement was a characteristic that was absolute in the Azure Dragon Territory, even in the Great Liang Dynasty. They used the four styles of “fire, thunder, water and wind” in their refinement technique. “Heavenly Fire Tempering, Thunder Roll Refinement, Warm Water Moistening, Divine Wind Engraving,”every step contained the power of the the Four Styles of Heaven and Earth. Using this Four Styles to refine an artifact far surpassed others by a rank, and it could also make the Star Generals with their “Essence, Qi, Spirit” refinement technique to feel this was an admirable refinement technique. However, this kind of Four Styles Refinement was extremely difficult. First of all, four different kinds of power seize the level of perfection. Moreover, to be able to mutually use them skilfully, to master this Four Styles needed a very long time. Even if it was the tool refinement scholar Yuxhi Qingshan or Ju Yueke, both had grasped two styles. The former was Heavenly Fire Tempering and Thunder Roll Refinement while Ju Yueke was Warm Water Moistening and Divine Wind Engraving. Originally, Su Xing hoped that being able to grasp one refinement style was pretty good. Actually, written inside was not any incomparable art or top-notch soul technique. It only had a few experiences and suppositions pertaining to the Four Styles of Refinement; as everyone knew, the Four Styles School’s “Heavenly Fire Tempering, Thunder Roll Refinement, Warm Water Moistening, Divine Wind Engraving” did not have a match under Heaven. However, an overall survey of a millenia did not have any tool refinement masters that could reach this realm. Even the founding Master that opened the school did not achieve it. The reason was very simple, and that was because of the Four Style’s mutual restraint. If he followed the refinement of the Four Styles, then he would necessarily grasp this Four Styles. However, the obvious fact that fire and water mutually restrained each other since time immemorial was known by everyone. To let a tool refinement master simultaneously use Fire Tempering Refinement and the Warm Water Moistening simply was impossible to accomplish. If it was not for legend saying that the Heaven and Earth of the Four Styles Sword was refined using the Four Styles, perhaps simply everyone would not believe it. Although the Four Styles School also thought over using other ways to replace it, for example, speaking of Yuchi Qingshan and Ju Yueke, one person cultivating two types of refinement styles then recomposing afterwards. However, this was not something a tool refinement master could finish in one go, after all. Not only was the result far from ideal, it was so much so that it was even more ruined. Consequently, for a thousand years, the Four Styles School was close to abandoning the Four Styles Refinement. But this Tang Lianxin was truly a tool refinement wizard. Within her1 notes was an alternate approach. Introducing a set of collecting and nurturing the two styles of fire and water, it was actually very simple; Tang Lianxin conversely used the mutual engenderment theory. The experiences of Tang Lianxin in the Four Styles Sect all accumulated the essential components. With the culprit being the mutual engenderment and restraint of “wind, thunder, water and fire,” if a cultivator wanted to genuinely refine the Four Styles in the notes of Four Schools Deep Art, then the most basic foundation of the Five Elements was important. That was according to the successive mutual engenderment of the Four Styles theory. For this reason, Tang Lianxin added into the Four Styles the forgotten style of “Earth.” Consequently, there was this sort of result – earth birthed water, water birthed thunder, thunder birthed fire, fire birthed wind, and wind birthed earth! This way, cultivators completely could grasp this Five Styles within their bodies, thereby achieving the Four Styles Refinement. It was just that this theory also had a major flaw that was to, first of all, learn the “Earth Style.” Earth attribute acting as qi. Using this type to refine Divine Weapons was nearly an ancient, immemorial or higher Secret Technique. It required learning the Earth Style’s difficulties. Not to mention a tool refinement master that had just entered the trade, even great scholars the likes of Ju Yueke did not have this kind of cultivation method. Category:Items